


The Godforsaken Honor

by youknowwho2912



Series: A Song of What-If and Why Not [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Catelyn Tully Stark, BAMF Starks (ASoIaF), Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Catelyn is the mama wolf, Family Duty Honor | House Tully Motto, Family Feels, House Stark, House Stark Family Feels (ASoIaF), House Stark deserved better, Jon Snow is loved, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Catelyn Tully Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowwho2912/pseuds/youknowwho2912
Summary: Family comes first, Then comes the duty;And at last, comes the godforsaken honor.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Song of What-If and Why Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152332
Kudos: 32





	The Godforsaken Honor

Catelyn Stark looked at the motherless babe, sleeping in the crib alongside her Robb.

And she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

_How was this innocent child at fault?_

It is Ned, and Ned alone who has besmirched the vows of their marriage, and now that she couldn't bring herself to hate him, she would be ashamed to hate the babe.

So what if the boy looked more of a northerner, more of a Ned than her trueborn son, she could not hate him.

Not when the two babes in the crib looked so...so like _brothers_. Not with Robb's small hands gripping the side of his bastard brother's robe firmly. As if already drawing protection from the elder one. The thought surprisingly smothered the fog that had enveloped her head ever since her lord husband had entered her house with Jon in tow.

_The blood of my Blood_  
A stray wind chimed into her ears.

And suddenly her family's words were ringing in her ears with frightening clarity. 

  
_Family_

  
_Duty_

  
_Honor_

Ned had brought dishonor to himself. And it would be his to bear.

But she was a Tully before she was a Stark.

This bastard boy, this, this Jon would be her family.

He would be her family for the simple reason that he was Robb's half-brother. _Brother_

And so the bards and singers sing of a mother wolf, of a fair woman who took the stray and made him her pack.

Catelyn Stark had two sons before she gave birth to Sansa Stark.

One she had borne, one she hadn't.

But she was a mother to both, nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Catelyn Stark is out of character in this one, but a girl has tried to hope. My heart deserves a soft epilogue and this felt like the only way I could make it possible.


End file.
